


interrupted by sunshine

by Gal_tic



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan Howell/Phil Lester Fluff, Domestic Dan Howell/Phil Lester, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, interactive introverts, phil is a sap, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 07:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15115055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gal_tic/pseuds/Gal_tic
Summary: Dan and Phil have arrived in America. They say that they’re enjoying the views when they’re really enjoying the REAL view (ie. each other)





	interrupted by sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! Just decided to post this quite short one-shot based on the disgusting Instagram stories Deps posted the other day (they're going to give us cavities.)
> 
> I also wanted to thank everyone who read my last fic 'everybody wants a taste.' I never expected to get over 90 kudos on a fic, and I'm so pleased that the fic was so well received <3 
> 
> Additionally, I thought I would mention that over the course of this summer, I will be writing a fic with Lawyer!Dan and PersonalAssistant!Phil set in 1962 America. Updates for this will be sporadic throughout the summer (ie. As quickly as I can write full, over 1k word chapters.) I will be posting hints about the story/further setting details/other characters on my Twitter (@Galactic_Howell)! If you'd like to see the hints and get updates on when chapters will be going up, please follow me there!
> 
> Lastly, the two lines at the end of this fic are from the song 'You and I' by Ingrid Michaelson, which helped inspire this fic. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy, and consider leaving a kudos/comment if you did! I'm always open to feedback :)

Countless hours up in the air had lead to this very moment. In Denver, they had decided to take a day trip. (Well, they had been convinced to take a hike to see some of the sights.)

Standing looking over the gorgeous, abelit hot, landscape, Phil let himself take a deep breath. They had made it. Hours of stressing over the small details, and hoping that they could pull off yet another world tour had paid off. 

Looking over at Dan, unaware and leaning down to take an aesthetic photo of one of the boulders, Phil knew he’d never have wanted to do this - to even so much as _attempt_ this with anyone else. 

He loved Dan. With his whole heart, his soul, and his entire being (everyone knew that, of course.)

He read Twitter. He saw the countless posts, stories, and photo edits displaying how in love they were. How ‘smitten’ and ‘disgustingly cute’ they were together. 

They were right. He couldn’t lie and say that they didn’t make him smile occasionally, and make his heart swell with fondness. 

However, there was the parts that no one saw - the tangible, sweet, reserved for them part that made him feel woozy, and 22 all over again. 

No one got to see Dan waking up in the morning, rumpled and gorgeous. No one got to see the way that he loved to kiss the smile lines appearing around Dan’s eyes - small reminders of smiles they had shared together, and the fact that they were really growing old together. 

Dan often reminded him of these moments too - he’d often pull out his camera and snap photos that he would claim were ‘for a future album.’

How photos of him doing such simple tasks as brushing his teeth half-awake, or exhausted and editing a new video counted as being proper moments to record forever, he’d never know. 

If they were important to Dan however, they were important to him. 

Looking over as Dan called his name, he headed over to him, being careful to not trip over of the jagged rocks. “Yeah?”

“You should get a photo here. Add some more aesthetic posts onto your Instagram, old man. Have to keep up with the times.” Dan teased, raising an eyebrow. “Honestly though. Let me be your professional photographer for once.”

“Wow, switching roles for once, are we? Don’t think you’ll live up to my elite photography skills, but give it your best go.” Phil replied impishly, leaning against the rock and tilting his head at Dan, pulling off his expression of ‘I was forced to have my photo taken, so this is the best smile that you’re going to get.’

That evening, when Dan gave him the photo album of moments he had snapped of Phil alone, or the two of them together, Phil would cry. 

He’d also realize, as Dan handed him a tissue while chuckling at his reaction, that he could picture their future clearly in his mind’s eye. 

A house; a cottage somewhere just outside the city where their children (and a dog, of course) would have room to run. A bed, bigger than the one they had now to allow for their children to snuggle in with them on lazy Sunday mornings. A beautiful garden, that he could tend to until his hands couldn’t muster the action of pulling weeds any longer. 

And, standing alongside him through all of this, as unchanging as ever, was Dan. 

His future had never looked clearer. 

_From way up there_

_You and I, you and I…._


End file.
